To Say I Love You
by DettyisLove
Summary: Set in London inspired by the Stevie Wonder song, I Just Called to Say I Love You...


**To Say I Love You**

_Hi my lovesss! I'm sorry I couldn't update anything in the past few days. Next week is my last week of classes for this term, so I had to work on projects. And sorry I couldn't get anything up for Halloween! I really wanted to! Would you guys be ok with me uploading the halloween ones I had in mind AFTER Halloween? Lol I know it wouldn't really be in the vibe, but... just let me know._

Anyways, this little story is only two chapters. It's set in London and came to me when I listened to Stevie Wonder's song I Just Called to Say I Love You a while back. That song just made me think of Detty! =)

Here's the first part =) Hope you enjoy. I'll try and update some of my other stories either tonight or tomorrow night =) Love You!

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**To Say I Love You...**

It was a typical London day. Despite the early morning, it was still dark and misty. Betty started opening her eyes and smiled when she saw Daniel sleeping next to her.

Every day since they got married she felt as if she were in a splendid dream, and seeing him next to her when she woke up every morning brought a smile to her face.

Even though the weather wasn't quite so brilliant at the current moment she felt like the sun beamed around them when she saw him.

She leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek. Her hand lightly touched his face as she looked at him. He looked so calm and content.

She got up to get dressed slipping on a pair of dark designer jeans that, even she could admit, looked so great on her, and put on a long sleeve white silk blouse and red scarf.

After putting on some make-up and styling her hair she came back into the bedroom to see Daniel still sleeping.

She smiled and crawled up the bed and moved on top of him folding her arms over his chest. She admired him for few moments before she leaned into him.

"Daniel..." Betty whispered "Get up sleepy head" she shook him gently. "We have to leave early today"

"Hmm..." he mumbled. Betty smiled and placed a light kiss to his lips. His eyes slowly fluttered open and she couldn't help the smile on her face seeing those gorgeous eyes of his.

As Daniel's eyes opened and he saw the vision of loveliness before him his heart was complete. He immediately smiled upon seeing her sweet face. That bright smile reserved specially for him, those soulful brown eyes filled with love and the rosiness in her cheeks was all he would need to see to be in a happy mood for the rest of his life.

She looked especially beautiful today. Her hair was down in long lustrous waves, her eyes were lined with black liner, and her cheeks were glowing from that smile, and those perfect lips were tantalizingly red.

"God, you're gorgeous." He said, still amazed that she and he were married. He knew it was probably funny to still feel that way. They'd been married for a few months now and everyday seemed like a piece of gold that would fill the treasure chest in his heart.

Her smile got brighter, her cheeks turning redder. She leaned into him more "You're gorgeous" she whispered. Daniel's hands came up to her face pulling her down for a kiss. Betty's hands slipped up his chest around his neck as she slowly deepened the kiss. Daniel's hands sought their way through her hair pushing it back from her face. The sensations Betty felt from Daniel's kiss was enough to make her heart race as if he was about to make love to her for the first time.

The slow rush of tingles migrating down her body from his divine touch and his kisses were making her lightheaded. She felt like she was floating above her body. Daniel's fingers grazed the side of her face so softly she felt like she was melting from his touch. His hand held her chin as his lips left hers. When she opened her eyes, the daze she felt was intensified when she saw the loving, gentle look in his eyes as he looked at her.

She smiled, the feeling she got in her heart was enough to make her want to kiss him forever. "I love you. So much. I don't know how it's possible, but I fall in love with you more every day."

He smiled and pulled her face closer again meeting her lips for a sweet kiss. "I think the same thing about you every second."

Betty smiled, but then shook her head starting to get up "I forgot, we should get going."

"Why? I don't want to!" he pouted pulling her back down. She giggled as he rolled them over so he was on top of her now. "We have to. Since your car is in the shop, we have to take a cab." She said as she swept her hand through his hair.

He pouted again "Sucks."

She giggled, but closed her eyes at the feeling of Daniel's hands gently gliding up and down her arms. "Hmm...Daniel...you're..."

A hand landed on her cheek and she opened her eyes "what?" he said looking at her eyes. She smiled and grabbed his face pulling him down capturing his lips with hers kissing him passionately for a few moments.

When she opened her eyes she quietly said "You're so...you make me feel so nice" she said knowing her words were nothing compared to how she really felt.

He smiled "Oh really?" he said with a flirty smirk.

She smiled and nodded "Ummhmm, when your hands touch my body..." she slid her hand up his firm arm,

"...and your kisses tease my skin..." her hand moved around the dip in his shoulder and down his chest "and your eyes hug my heart..." her other hand landed on his left cheek as their eyes met, and he smiled at her so sweetly, she melted "...I feel like every single beautiful thing in the universe is inside me" she said in the most lovely beautiful voice of sweet honey he'd ever heard.

His heart warmed in response and he took her face in his hands. "I love you" he whispered before he meets her lips in a kiss.

"You're so beautiful" he muttered as his lips found the spot on her neck below her ear that made her body tremble in response.

He wonderfully and expertly kissed his way down her neck murmuring sweet things about her into her skin causing her to shiver at his light, yet greatly stimulating touch. "Mmm..." Betty hummed softly, her eyes closing at the sensation of his lips migrating down her body in slow sweet agonizing kisses.

"hmhm Daniel, come on, let's go" Betty said as he wrapped his arms around her waist after she got dressed...again. He sighed "Can we call out of work today" He said in that sexy voice of his before he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"No." She turned around and grabbed his arm "We shall go to work, because I want you to miss me" she said looking into his eyes.

He smiled "I miss you, now" he said stealing a kiss to her neck. She giggled and pushed him away "No...Daniel, come on...we should have left ten minutes ago. I already called the cab. It should be downstairs any minute."

Daniel rolled his eyes "Alright." He grabbed his black coat putting it on over the navy shirt he was wearing. "Where's your tie?" she asked noticing he forgot to put it on.

"You distracted me when I was about to put it on." He said with a smirk looking at her with that smug look of his. "Remember?" his eyebrow rose in mischief.

_Daniel reluctantly got out of the bed after he and Betty had possibly made the best love ever to get dressed and be a good husband that actually listened to his wife. _

_When he came back in the room, his shirt was still open, but he grabbed a tie and walked over to the bed seeing Betty still in it "Betty? What are you doing? I thought you were getting dressed" He said walking up to her as she was sitting up on the bed in only her white blouse that was still unbuttoned. She leaned forward taking his tie out of his hand and swung it around his neck pulling him down to her meeting his lips for a passionate kiss. _

_"Hmmh...Be...uh..." she was making it really difficult for him to even care about getting dressed anymore, especially as her hands seductively slinked around his waist and up his back moving back to the front as she felt his abs. He closed his eyes at the sensation, and when she pulled him down on her as she fell back to the bed, he growled into her neck as he kissed her._

_She giggled "10 more minutes" she giggled. Daniel looked at her with a grin. "It's gonna be longer than 10 minutes" he said before he took her lips in another passionate kiss._

Betty rolled her eyes and went into their room to get the tie. "Don't roll your eyes at me, missy. You're the one that attacked me." He said as he stood at the doorway to their room. Betty picked up the red tie and walked over to him.

"I did not attack you."

"Oh, yes you did!" He said with a delighted grin.

"Well, you should have stopped me, then" she said bringing the tie around his neck.

He stopped her hands that were on the tie around his neck and looked at her eyes as he smiled at her "How the heck do you expect me to stop you when you're so damn sexy?"

She smiled and bit her lip. Her eyes dropped to focus back to his tie. Daniel shook his head and kissed her cheek. She blushed "I just couldn't get enough of you"

"Well, now you see why I wanted to take the day off?"

"Still, we'll get sick of each other and then we'll stop." She said as she pulled the tie through.

He looked confused "Stop what?"

"Stop...doing it" she said her face turning crimson.

Daniel's eyes grew wide in shock, not because she said that, but because she thought that. "What makes you think we'll stop?"

She looked at him placing her hands on his chest. "I don't know. Don't married people stop doing it so much?"

Daniel laughed "Well, first of all, I'm Daniel Meade, remember? When will I ever want to stop doing it?"

Betty shook her head letting out a laugh. "Second of all, I freaking adore you so much my heart wants to jump at the sight of you."

She looked at him with a sweet smile. "And third of all, we worked together for practically a million years and saw each other every day and I never got sick of you. The fact that I'm in love with you and married to you is not going to make that any different. In fact, I would want you more, right?"

Betty pulled him by his tie and kissed him. "You're too sweet. It's sickening!" she said teasingly. He laughed.

"Alright, well, let's go. We're really going to be late now. Thanks to you, Miss can't get enough of her sexy husband." He said shooting her a grin. Betty rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever" she walked away and headed to the door.

"You, whatever!" he came back following her out.

She stuck her tongue out at him before she closed to the door. "HEY!" he shouted and opened the door. She laughed at him "Hah-ha"

Daniel rolled his eyes at her "Big child!"

Her eyebrow rose and she shot him that judgy butterfly look. "I'm the big child, _Mr. Aw man I can't have any more cookies_?" she said with a smirk folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey! No fair!" he said as she rolled her eyes and started walking down the hall. "You know very well that your dad's cookies are amazing! You ate half of them, lady!" he said as he followed her.

Betty just ignored him as she continued walking, trying not to laugh at his silliness. "You get back here!" he said causing Betty to snicker as she continued walking down the stairs. When they got down to the lobby of their building, Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "We're late, Daniel."

He smirked looking at her eyes. "I'm sick of you and your games" he said wanting to tease her with the whole getting sick of each other stuff.

"Oh you are?"

"Yep"

"Prove it"

"Oh I will! Later...we don't have time for that now" he said letting go of her and walking out the building. Betty shook her head letting out a breath, but smiled. "My crazy husband" she said with a grin as she walked out.

* * *

AN: Hehe hope you like it! I'll get the next part up soon! =D


End file.
